Clammy
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Puck and Sabrina find themselves playing Truth or Dare.


**Yay! It took me awhile to figure out how to write this... but... here yah go :) Truth or Dare? **

"Truth or dare?" he asks wiping his hands on the sides of his jeans and smirking.

"No way" she laughs "We're 23 not 12" Puck simply shrugs off her complaints and asks again.

"Truth" The young man rubs the back of his neck.

"I hate truth" this makes Sabrina smile. "Ok ok. Did you ever think we would last this long?"

"Going out?" Puck gives her a small smile.

"Yeah"

"Err- not really. I thought we would have killed each other by now" This answer makes Puck's smile fall.

"I would never hurt you" His intense stare makes her blue eyes fall to her lap.

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare of course"

"Kiss me" She smiles, Puck sighs and his fingers brush under her chin. Their lips brush once, twice, three times before his lips press firmly to hers.

"MMM good dare" she laughs as they pull away

"I know"

"Ha. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Puck sighs

"Truths are so boring" Sabrina shrugs and smiles a little "Are you ever going to say dare?" She laughs and shrugs again.

"Maybe" Puck chuckles and wipes his hands on his jeans, again. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" His girlfriend rolls her eyes. "I dare you… to… oh! Show me what you were going to show me!"

"Nope" Sabrina groans "That was hot…" Sabrina winks but says nothing. "Truth or Dare, babe"

"Truth…" His hands find his jeans.

"Why won't you say dare?"

"Dare? What's dare?"

"Sabrina…."

"Puck…" She smiles but Puck's attractive smile doesn't appear

"Who knows what you'll ask me to do, Trickster King"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll ask me to dye my hair, or take my clothes off and run around town, or, or who knows!" Puck's expression stays the same.

"No I won't"

"Yeah ok…" She whispers "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he says leaning back against a tree

"I dare you to tell me why you're nervous"

"Pfft. I'm not nervous" Just to prove it he rolls his eyes

"Yeah you are"

"No" He mumbles

"You have clammy hands"

"No I don't" He snaps

"K"

"Truth or Dare?" Puck states

"Truth"

"Stop saying truth"

"No" She beams he smiles back

"Ok… Do you love me?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A good one"

"Of course I do, Pucky Wucky"

"Never say that again"

"Truth or Dare?" she asks

"Dare"

"I dare you to give me your hands" His face twists but he surrenders his hands. "I knew it- your hands are clammy!"

"Alright Grimm you got me" She laces their hands together. Puck's thumb brushes over the back of her hand.

"Truth or Dare?" He asks dragging their hands into his lap.

"Dare"

"Finally"

"I dare you to close your eyes"

"What?"

"Do it" he laughs. She closes her eyes.

"Puck don't do anything mean" Just as the word mean rolls off her tongue, his arms wrap around under her shoulders. Her legs dangle and she grabs onto him.

"Chill out, I won't drop you" Just as she's getting use to the flight he puts her down on her feet and reminds her to keep her eyes closed. Then he starts laughing. "Never mind- I did this wrong" Again they launch into the air and her butt touches something. Maybe a branch. Ok you can open your eyes. First thing she does is look at what she's sitting on. Branch. Then her eyes fall on a hill with tons of red and blue flowers. If you don't study the flowers they spell out. MARRY ME. She doesn't say anything for a few seconds, she just takes it in. Then she turns to Puck, who is floating on one knee, beaming. "How about it Grimm?" She smiles back and nods.

"Yes!" Her gaze falls on the ring lifting from the box and slipping onto her forth finger. A small diamond is placed in the middle and carved leaves encase it. Puck kisses her, letting his hands fall against hers. "You're hands are still clammy"

"I know"

**Tell me what you think... I know it isn't perfect or great sooo I might add onto it and change it up but until then- this is what you get. **

**BookWorm and Geek: I'm not sure why its rated T... maybe because I thought K was boring ^^ **

**puck's girl: I'm a fan of one shots so I might not add to this. Yet- I'm working on Living Rooms which is a story about Sabrina and Puck Goodfellow having their first baby(: **

**SomethingAboutDarkAngels: haha thanks I kept getting reviews for a truth or dare one-shot sooo why not have it this way.**

**Noodles21: I (sniff) know (sniff) :,)**

**PeterPansgirl: Thanks! Glad(:**

**Demigod536: Thanks!**

**Erin**


End file.
